Bent
by Rhyein1
Summary: Songfic. Squall and Rinoa at the end of the game. Due to account problems, I lost all reviews, sorry...


__

Disclaimer: I don't own FF8 or "Bent". FF8 is Squaresoft's and "Bent" belongs to Matchbox 20. I was just listening to some Matchbox 20 and this song got stuck in my head all of a sudden and I started to write. This was the result. I hope you enjoy. It's a bit limey… not quite a lemon. J R&R, thanks!

-Rhyein

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

If I fall along the way  
Pick me up and dust me off.  
And if I get too tired to make it  
Be my breath so I can walk

Squall stared out at the calm ocean as Garden flew silently over it. Behind him, a party was raging. He had never really liked parties, so he had come out onto the balcony to get away from all the people wanting to congratulate him, to talk to him, and to drag him from person to person, introducing him as the saviour of the world. He just wanted to spend some time with Rinoa and to be left alone for about a year. To think, within a month of becoming a SeeD, he had already become the Commander of the whole unit, and saved the world. Squall snorted and shook his head. _Enough to drive a man insane_, he thought. Squall glanced up at the sky and saw someone come in next to him out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head to see Rinoa; she was staring out at the stars. Squall followed her gaze and saw a star shoot across the sky. Rinoa looked at him and pointed at the star, the way she had when they first met. Squall's gaze softened and he smiled at her.

__

If I need some other love  
Give me more than I can stand  
And when my smile gets old and faded  
Wait around I'll smile again  
Shouldn't be so complicated  
Just hold me and then  
Just hold me again

Rinoa caught her breath. He was smiling; _Squall _was_ smiling_. Rinoa could feel her heartbeat quicken as Squall approached her purposefully and took her in his arms. Rinoa stared into his eyes as he leaned in slowly and kissed her. She closed her eyes and concentrated upon Squall's lips. They were very soft, and she felt as if he was holding back a bit, afraid that he might break her. Rinoa pressed against him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She could tell by his reaction that he hadn't been expecting that and his confidence had started to drain. Rinoa cursed herself inwardly. Squall didn't like surprises and it really bothered him when he wasn't in control, but she knew what she wanted, and she knew how to get it. She just had to get Squall to see it her way before her boldness scared him off.

__

Can you help me I'm bent  
I'm so scared that I'll never  
Get put back together  
You're breaking me in  
And this is how we will end  
With you and me bent

Squall broke the kiss, and stared down at Rinoa in surprise. She just smiled at him and leaned up, kissing him. Squall blinked; this was a new sensation he was feeling. He could feel Rinoa run her tongue along his lips, wanting access to his mouth. He parted his lips timidly, not sure of what to do after he did. Rinoa's tongue slid into his mouth and started to roam around, seeking his own tongue. When she finally found it, Squall could feel her apply a bit of pressure, teasing; daring him to push back. He closed his eyes and started to push back, softly at first, but soon a bit more aggressively.

__

If I couldn't sleep could you sleep  
Could you paint me better off  
Could you sympathize with my needs  
I know you think I need a lot  
I started out clean but I'm jaded  
Just phoning it in  
Just breaking the skin

Rinoa was surprised at how quickly he learned. She smiled inwardly and backed him into the balcony rail, running her hands across his chest, over the white t-shirt he was wearing. She slowly ran her hands up his chest into his hair, holding his head as her tongue assaulted his mouth. _Tonight is the night_, she decided, _I'm going to show him how much I love him_. Rinoa's hands left Squall's hair and deliberately started to tug at his shirt. She felt Squall's torso become rigid at her touch, now he knew what she wanted, but wasn't sure if he wanted the same thing. She was rather surprised when he pulled away from her and turned his back, facing the ocean again.

__

Can you help me I'm bent  
I'm so scared that I'll never  
Get put back together  
You're breaking me in  
And this is how we will end  
With you and me bent

Squall was breathing heavily; he closed his eyes and tried to figure out what to do. Did Rinoa really want to go all the way tonight? They were both a little drunk and prone to make rash decisions. _Do I want to do this with her?_ he asked himself. Squall opened his eyes and looked at Rinoa, who looked a bit pained and embarrassed.

"…Rinoa… I-"

"It's okay Squall, I understand… I guess I was moving a bit too fast," she interrupted. Squall stared at her thoughtfully for a second and then came forward and kissed her again. 

"I love you, Rinoa," he whispered into her hair.

__

Start bending me  
It's never enough  
I feel all your pieces  
Start bending me  
Keep bending me until I'm completely broken in  
Shouldn't be so complicated  
Just touch me and then  
Just touch me again

Rinoa gazed into Squall's eyes and hugged him tightly.

"I love you too, Squall," she whispered back. She felt Squall's strong arms wrap around her and hug her back just as tightly. Rinoa closed her eyes and smiled to herself, it was so nice to be hugged by him, he was strong and warm, and she just wanted to stay in his arms forever. She figured that she'd have to go much slower with Squall than she did with Seifer, he's a lot more fragile. She had only broken the skin of Squall's wall; it would take a bit longer to completely break him in, so to speak.

__

Can you help me I'm bent  
I'm so scared that I'll never  
Get put back together  
You're breaking me in  
And this is how we will end  
With you and me bent


End file.
